Big Big Brother Rarau
by Rarau the Evil
Summary: One day the King of Hyrule (Rarau) decides to capture certain Hyrule individuals and lock them up in Hyrule castle for a year.
1. Default Chapter

Big, Big Brother Rarau

Summary; One day, Rarau (the king of Hyrule) decides to kidnap certain Hyrule characters and lock them up in Hyrule Castle for a year.

Chapter One 

One day while sitting on his Imperial Throne King Rarau had a very intelligent idea, he was going to lock up certain Hyrule characters in Hyrule Castle for a year. So he summoned his Head of Guard and told him to "Find these characters and bring them to the castle, if after 12 days he was not back with them he would be sent to the dungeons" and then handed him a list. "Be off"

So the guard set off, first he looked at the list.

-----------------------------------

List of Characters to find ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Impa -------- A strong female Sheikah, leader of Kakirio Village and a Sage

Zelda ------- Once a princess, but now a healing nurse and a Sage

Link -------- Once a warrior but now is a bookstore owner.

Ganondorf ------ Once a very powerful king, now the leader of the Geurdos

Saria -------- A Kokiri, a forest girl, once the girlfriend of Link and a Sage

Darunia ----- King of the Gorons and a Sage

Nabooru ----- The 2nd in command of the Geurdos and a Sage

Ruto ------- The princess of the Zora's and a Sage

Malon ------ A farm girl who lives at Lon Lon Ranch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he set off to Kakirio Village to try and locate Impa, when he arrived he was tired out and stayed in an inn for the night. When morning came he went to the house of Impa, but the girl there said that Impa was at the Graveyard.

When he got to the Graveyard, he found Impa standing by the Royal Family's Tomb. He approached her quietly and tapped her on the shoulder, as she whirled round he dodged out of the way and introduced himself. "My name is Tashoyka, I'm the leader of the guards at Hyrule Castle and I have been sent to fetch you, for the King wants you to attend a Sage meeting."

Impa replied, "Fine, I will come with you." Tashoyka said " But also I need to collect a few other people to bring together so I will need an accomplice".

As Impa and Tashoyka left the village to depart to the mountains, a guard ran after them saying that they should not go up the mountain.

When they got to the Goron City they found that the wooden gates had been replaced with thick, sturdy iron ones that were locked. As they tried in vain to open them, a slit in the wall opened and a Goron said "Who are you?".

And when Impa had explained everything, the Goron opened the Gates and let them in. As they made their way down to Darunia's Chamber, they noticed that the walls were now clad in iron and that at the end of every set of stairs there was a giant stone, so big that it blocked off the entire stairway.

When they reached the ground floor, they also found out that the wooden doors of the stores below had been replaced with the same iron entrance gates with no handle on them. They had some difficulty getting through the door into the chamber, but when they entered Darunia explained everything "Well you see after King Dodongo died, we Gorons begain to feast again on the mineral rock, and we evicted the baby dodongos to the top of the mountain where we figured they would not do any harm, we were wrong, they grew up into large Dodongos and last month they came down and attacked us and killed 5 Gorons and many were wounded. So then we decided to prepare ourselves for the worst and thus the defence things, also we moved the portal to the Lost Woods down here to my chamber and we hollowed out some more rock to make this room more secure and also we might need a safe place if the Dodongos overrun this place and we have about 70 Gorons." Impa said " The king wants you to attend a Sage meeting" and Darunia replied "Okay I'll come".

As they went through they portal to the Lost Woods, they heard a great clanging (clang-clang-clang)(It was a Knuckle Knight chasing after the Gorons and Darunia). When they finally resurfaced in the lost woods they immediately saw Saria who was playing her song and they asked her the same question "The king has summoned you to a Sage meeting" and she said, " Of course I'll come".

When they had located the hidden portal that connects the Lost woods to Zora's Domain, they found Ruto diving off the waterfall and they asked her if she would come to the Sage meeting and she said yes.

As they set off for Lon Lon Ranch they were immediately teleported there and asked Malon who said yes.

Tashoyka checked the list again and it looked like this:

Impa --- X (Found)

Zelda --- (Not Found)

Link --- (Not Found)

Ganondorf --- (Not Found)

Saria --- X (Found)

Darunia --- X (Found)

Nabooru --- (Not Found)

Ruto --- X (Found)

Malon --- X (Found)

As they talked to Talon he said that they could borrow 5 horses and 2 coaches. They thanked him and then they were on their way.

They found the rest of they easily and headed back to Rarau's Castle.

When they arrived Rarau greeted them politely Unknown to them Rarau had placed a spell on his castle and Hyrule Castle as well, meaning that they could not escape our use any of their Sage powers to escape.

Then when dinner was served Rarau left the Castle undetected and all of them found themselves trapped as the wall of illusion disappeared and it was evident that they were in Hyrule Castle, and when they rushed down to the gates they found two sturdy, unbreakable iron gates and a defensive Sage wall blocking off the perimeter of Hyrule Castle Town and the Castle.

Zelda said, "We might as all well get back to the castle and enjoy ourselves as best we can."

End of Chapter One

Big, Big Brother Rarau

Chapter Two 

Summary; The Contestants are locked inside the castle.

When the group was assembled in the Grand Foyer, Zelda said, "Well since I'm Royalty I'm going to have the Grand Bedroom" But Ganon butted in, "But I'm Royalty as well"

And Ruto said, "So am I". But before the argument could get any further Link shouted "SHUT UP!!!!" Everyone stared at him in shock and he said "I was the one who saved you all so I should get the Grand Bedroom" Zelda backed him up along with Saria, Darunia, Impa and Ruto. When the bedroom order had been sorted with:

Darunia Link's Room Ruto

Zelda Nebooru Saria

Impa Ganondorf Malon

When it was about 9 O'clock and everyone turned up at the dinner table expecting dinner all they saw was a note that read: Dear Big Big Brother Rarau contestants, I'm afraid that you will have to cook your own dinners because in the Rules book it says no magic allowed during BBBR contest.

Lots of happy memories,

From The King of Hyrule Rarau 

After reading the note everyone swore that they would pay back Rarau after this was all over.

End of Chapter Two


	2. Big Big Brother Rarau 3

Big Big Brother Rarau

Summary: While stuck in the Castle Zelda tries cooking and gets bad results. And Ruto feasts on coffee beans, making her hyperactive.

Chapter 3

When the morning came, bright sunny everywhere except Hyrule Castle, Zelda announced to everyone else that "Today I am going to cook!" Link and Impa tried to stop her but Zelda locked herself in the kitchen. So then after she had locked the door an idea came to Link "Hey Impa, How about I climb down the chimney unlock the door and together we capture Zelda?" Impa replied, "Okay, Lets Go!" Link had no difficulty getting on to the roof but when he was up there he saw how hard it was going to be to get to the isolated chimney that went down to the kitchen.

When he finally got over there, Link jumped in, unfortunately for Link the fire was on and when he realised he was on fire he ran round the kitchen screaming bloody murder. Impa broke down the door and looked towards the oven, inside the bread was straining to get out and Impa shouted "Take Cover!" then the oven door burst open and everyone and everywhere in the kitchen got spattered with dough again and again and again, until it looked like a giant dough ball had splattered down on the kitchen, then suddenly a mysterious voice said "Come to the Lounge, I Have something for you!" But Link, Zelda and Impa said No because they had to get cleaned up. The Mysterious voice said in a threatening voice "I can banish you to the Gap Between Dimensions!"

At the lounge a giant XXXXXLARGE

T.V had appeared and on it was the smiling face of Rarau. He said how are you enjoying it? At that precise moment he was pulled into the reality game show and was sorely beaten by the contestants, then he was sent out because they all thought he was a Party Pooper and he was sent back to the Chamber of Sages. Meanwhile Ruto, having missed the entire thing came back with brown stuff round her lips and trailing behind her was a path of destruction, she cried "HELLO MY LINKY-POO, HOW ARE YOU TODAY??????" Link said to Nabooru she's been at the beans again.

Later when everyone was going to bed link, Zelda, impa, darunia and saria and Nabooru placed a giant cookie on a giant cross, Link explained what the plan was to capture Rarau in a giant trap filled with rulers, rubbers, exersice books, chewing gum, poo, extra-sharp pencils etcetera.

Meanwhile deep in the Sages chamber Rarau awoke using his extra sensitive nose he smelled cookies and he pondered on how to get there, then a Fruit-Loops commercial popped up on the T.V it went like this:

Fruit-Loops commercial

If you want something just follow your nose,

Just follow Your Nose!!!

If you want something just follow your nose,

Just follow Your Nose!!!

Then Rarau after singing the words said" I know I'll just follow my nose" and off he went.

Meanwhile at the castle the cookie said "you only have 10 seconds to eat me", then Rarau came flying, smashing down the door saying "Never fear, Rarau is here, I'll eat you!" Then he pounced upon the cookie and found himself in a small room, then pencils started to shoot at him and a extra large piece of gum fell on him and then all the rest of it got stuck on his feet and then the poo, pencils, exercise books and rulers and rubbers stuck to the gum so he looked like the Michelin Man. When he came back everyone laughed at him and said "This is NO place for Party Poopers like you", Rarau left and Link stuck a big sign on the gates and the doors and the windows saying NO PARTY POOPERS ALLOWED!

End of Chapter 3


End file.
